Yin and Yang
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Sixth story in my Watching series. Many spirits believe fire and water are yin and yang.... but Yue does not. What if yin and yang could be people instead of elements?


**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Avatar. Darn it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yin and Yang**

Yue gently ran her fingers through the cool water of the pond; below the surface, the two koi fish hovered expectantly, mouths opening and closing in anticipation. She couldn't help but smile.

"I am sorry, my friends," she murmured. "But I have no food for you."

When the moon was full and the night air was clear, Yue was allowed, briefly, to return to her home. It was only for one night, and she could not leave the spirit oasis, but for her, it was enough.

The koi fish circled around her fingers for a moment; the white one with the black spot upon its head, Tui, hovered in the water for a moment, as though thinking; then it darted forward, playfully nipping La's fin, before darting off into the oasis; without hesitation, La took pursuit. Yue smiled.

She had learned some time ago that Tui and La did more then just swim around in circles all day and night; they had personalities. Tui was slightly mischievous, and a bit of a troublemaker. La was the calmer of the two, and often tried to keep Tui out of trouble.

In some ways, they reminded her of Aang and Katara.

Yue's smile slowly faded.

Tui was like Aang; playful, a bit of a troublemaker, but with a good heart. La was like Katara; calm, and protective. Together, Tui and La completed each other, yin and yang, perfectly balancing the other.

Yue had thought a great deal about yin and yang since she had come into the spirit world. She was rather surprised to see that many spirits believed water and _fire _were yin and yang. While Yue knew that fire and water could not exist without the other, she disagreed, to an extent, that they went so far as to _complete _each other, like yin and yang did.

Like Tui and La did.

Water, Yue had known her whole life, was healing. Water was gentle, a source of life. Nothing could survive without water.

Nothing could survive without fire, either, she admitted grudgingly. Heat kept some alive, fire cooked food.

But fire was also chaos. Yue shivered, running her hands up her arms as though to keep warm.

Fire could destroy. Fire could rage and burn, fire had a hunger that could not be controlled.

Fire had killed Tui, had thrown the world off balance.

Yue did not understand why some spirits believed fire and water were like yin and yang. They were both needed to survive, but fire…. Fire could _kill._

Yue shivered. Sensing her distress, Tui and La swirled through the water in front of her, swimming together in circles that for some odd reason, Yue always found soothing.

But if she did not consider _fire _and water yin and yang, then what _did _she consider yin and yang? Yue frowned, gently dipping her fingers into the water; Tui rose, gently nipping at them, nudged away by La. Yue smiled as the white fish swam happily around its darker companion.

Yes, they reminded her so much of Aang and Katara.

Even when she had first met them, Yue had been able to tell that Aang and Katara were close; very close. Yue had noticed right away that although Aang acted goofy, Katara had a way of bringing out the serious side of him; and although Katara acted serious, Aang had a way of bringing out the child in her.

_Like yin and yang._

Yue paused as the thought took form within her mind, thinking.

Yin and yang, she had always assumed, were supposed to be elements, things, animals. Like the moon and the ocean, the koi fish. But was is possible that yin and yang could also be _people?_

_Fire and water are elements, but I do not believe they are yin and yang, _she thought. _So **what** do I think is yin and yang?_

Absentmindedly, Yue dipped a finger in the water, creating small, gentle ripples across the smooth glass-like surface of the oasis. Delighted, Tui swam up, trying to nip at the ripples as moonlight played across them; La gently nudged Tui away from the surface, nipping gently at the other's fin in a scolding manner.

Unbidden, a memory came to Yue's mind: Aang, covered in snow from his trick, and Katara standing next to him, gently brushing the snow off, smiling as he laughed, her voice gently scolding even as she giggled.

_Yin and Yang._

_Aang and Katara._

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This was probably the hardest of the _Watching _series for me to write, mainly because Yin and Yang is a favorite for Zuturians...

The next story will be from Toph's point of view, _Seeing. _But that might take awhile to post, as Toph has only appeared in _The Blind Bandit _and I'm hoping to see more of her before I write her view on Aang and Katara's relationship...


End file.
